Justice Vanguard: Target J
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When a dangerous and diluted man is on the run it stands to the Justice Vanguard to try and stop him before he completely runs the city into the ground through chaos, but that will be difficult do to when they can't predict his moves. Introducing Digimon, Fairy Tail and Psycho-pass characters
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This series will be darker than the other two Justice Vanguard stories due to the fact it has strong themes, moderate violence and a psychopathic clown! read at your own risk!**

* * *

"This town, this town needs a little excitement, it needs a good laugh. These people are too serious, they need a good laugh; and I'm the one to give it to them." a figure with a purple trench coat said as he flicked a knife in his hand as he passed a girl wearing the local middle school's uniform the fighure paused and looked the girl a horrible smile forming on his face. He quickly grabbed the girl and placed the knife to her throat

"Tell me Why So Serious?" the man said muffling the girl's scream.

* * *

That night at the docks a fishing ship was dock to off load its load, but what the crew was unaware to was the stowaway jumping off the back of the ship. The stowaway was a young girl looking around to make sure she wasn't caught she took off from the ship slipping into the shadows. She looked around remembering the city she once lived in, it had been a while since she was here. She was a different person then.

"Three months" she said pulling her hood over her face more to hide it better. She didn't feel like it was time for her to return to who she was. She left one way, lighter and happier. But she returned darker and damaged. She worried about what they now thought of her if they found who what happened.

"Things changed" she laughed walking into the night.

* * *

The next Morning Madoka arrived at school later than normal, shivering thanks to the autumn weather. Her school had switched to its winter uniform, which didn't differ from the normal uniform much, just a longer and thicker skirt with a blazer for the girls and a thicker jacket for the guys, most people wore their own scarves and gloves, like the fluffy light pink scarf wrapped around Madoka's neck.

"Why do we have to come to school on such a cool day" she grumbled pulling her scarf up more. Soon she spotted someone near the side of the building. "Excuse me are you alright?" she asked the person who didn't move. Taking a step closer she saw something was wrong, she slowly continue to the person which she saw was an upperclassman. But she froze when she was right up close. The girl wasn't standing, she was pinned to the wall by a hunting knife through her hands. Her once beige colour shirt was now a mix of red and beige, her face had a smile basically gouged into it. Madoka felt her lungs refusing air. Her feet feeling like they were weighed down with lead. She was looking at a murder victim. Finally the air in her lungs opened releasing the air needed to scream.

* * *

"Man that test was brutal, do you think they'll release the results soon?" Kirito asked switching his shoes out before bringing out his camera and taking a snapshot of the school cutest couple who were rugged up together.

"Not sure, don't really care" Yosuke said

"Well ignoring the grump there I think it will be fine, too think we only have a few months left of school" Naruto said

"Yeah, then we'll be in high school. And our cute little kohai will be the top dogs around here. So is everyone going to the high school here?" Mami said

"Maybe" Kirito shrugged

"Nah, I'm going to be going to Yashogami Inaba High, it's not that far by train from here" Yosuke said

"I don't know if I'll go to High School considering our new jobs" Naruto said

"But you should continue just in case" Kirito said

"Yeah maybe" Naruto said before a scream filled the air. "Guys that was Madoka!" he shouted running outside with the older guys following him.

* * *

"MADOKA!" Mami cried once they reached her, only to find her puking her guts up in the bushes. Mami went and crouched down next to her, rubbing her back and offered her some water.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked before looking around

"I don't think so" Kirito said pointing at the corpse

"WHOA!" Naruto leapt back being the closest to it

"SONUVABITCH!" Yosuke cried. "Who...who would do something like this, it's so...so...so twisted and messed up" he said gulping in between sentences, soon they realised that Madoka had seen this and screamed.

"We got to work fast, Mami take Madoka home NOW!" Naruto shouted as Mami helped Madoka up, grabbed her bag and lead her back home

"I'll take care of you until your father gets back" Mami said knowing Tomohisa was doing errands that morning. She looked back and nodded. Naruto pulled on his ring and pointed it at the corpse.

"Wait" Kirito said taking a picture of where the body was, "Okay take it down, Yosuke get something to cover the body with, no one else needs to see this. I'll contact Slade and then the police" the dark knight said, while Naruto removed the knife and lowered the body with his power ring

"Got it" Yosuke said speeding away and coming back twenty seconds later with a large blue sheet which they used to cover the body with. "I alos brought some cones to set up so we don't have nosy students " Yosuke added setting them out

"Good thinking" Naruto said. "Now boys comes the real fun" he said as several teachers came out.

"Explaining things to the teachers. Yippee" Yosuke said as Kirito slipped away. They were unaware of thegirl from the other night observing the scene.

* * *

Slade was not having a good day, considering ARGUS just lost a high value target the other day and just now told him about it. So of course he was going to be pissed off enough to rip them a new one. When he calmed down Junko came in and gave him the records she went over, finding out that some of the funds were missing. SO right now he was nursing a triple Red Labelled Bundaberg Rum and silently cursing his day wondering what else will pop up to piss him of. Suddenly his phone rang

"Wilson" he said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Sir, this is Kirito speaking, we have a situation" Kirito said

"Can't be as bad as the day I'm having here kid" Slade said

"Well you see a body was discovered at the school" Kirito said "Madoka stumbled onto it and let us know by screaming"

"Well, I stand corrected" Slade said "Anything about this body?"

"Sir I counted about twenty stab wounds, not including the massive wound in her hands where a knife was used to hold her up, but the most disturbing thing was the Glasgow smile carved into her face." Kirito said

"The what?" Slade asked stunned

"Glasgow smile, you know a cut that makes it look like a person has a smile on their face" Kirito said

"I know that. Listen Kazuto; the Glasgow smile is the calling card of a dangerous serial killer ARGUS has designated as Target J. He was originally from a place called Gotham City but our agents finally stopped him and they were transporting him to Tartarus, a top secret Ultramax prison when he escaped." Slade said "And now he's running around Mitakhihara City, I'm putting you guys on red alert. I'm also sending in two more guys to help you catch this sick and demented son of a bitch!"

"Understood" Kirito said. Once Kirito hung up Slade pulled out the bottle of Bundaberg rum and looked at the glass he pour before and just said "Screw it" and started drinking from the bottle.

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Slade, turns out he knows this guy, and he's giving us back up" Kirito said

"DO you know who?" Yosuke asked

"No, plus he sounded worried." Kirito said when the police had set up a crime scene, soon a detective came over to them.

"Hey boys I'm detective Masaoka, I was wondering if I can ask you some questions?" the detective said

"Sure" Naruto said

"At what time did you find the body?" Masaoka asked.

"Around 9:00, we heard a scream and saw one of our friends being sick in the bushes, which lead us to here" Yosuke said

"And the body was it laying down?" Masaoka said

"We moved it to make sure no one else saw the body, don't worry we took a picture of it before we moved it" Kirito said showing the picture to Masaoka, who in turn thanked him.

"I'm interested in how you removed the knife from her hands without leaving any fingerprints" Masaoka said

"Um, I used my scarf to grip the handle and these two lowered the body down." Naruto said

"Okay, now next question, did you touch anything else besides the knife and body?" Masaoka asked harshly

"No we didn't" Naruto said

"Good lads, now where can I find this friend of yours?" the aging detective asked.

"Here's her address, my girlfriend is with her to keep her company" Naruto said

"Alright, thank you very much" the aging detective smiled.

* * *

"Now Ms Kaname, you do realise that you should have a parent or guardian present while I question you right?" Masaoka asked "I

"Yes" Madoka said "My dad should be home shortly"

"Okay, then I'll wait for a while" Masaoka said

"Hey Mami, do you think I could have a drink?" Madoka asked

"Sure I'll get it for you, what do you want?" Mami asked

"Some of what Mama drinks when she's stressed" Madoka said

"Okay, first maybe not the best thing to ask in front of a detective, and secondly don't you want to have your first drink with your mother?" Mami asked

"I guess" Madoka said

"Sharing your first drink with your mother is a nice choice" Masaoka said as the front door opened.

* * *

"Madoka?" Junko asked running over to her daughter

"MAMA!" Madoka cried as she felt her mother's arms embrace her before soothing her. "I'm her mother Junko Kaname"

"I'm Detective Masaoka, now I talked with three boys and they said you were the first one to find the deceased" Masaoka said gently.

"Yes that's right, I thought she was just waiting for someone, once I saw that she was dead I screamed before quickly threw up in the bushes; I'm sorry if I ruined the crime scene" Madoka said as Junko rubbed her back while Mami gave her the cup of tea she was brewing. "Thanks Mami"

"Then what happen?" Junko asked.

"Mami and the others found me and Naruto suggested that I be escorted home by Mami" she said taking a sip

"And Naruto is, the Blonde right?" Masaoka asked "He seemed to be a natural leader kind of person"

"He is" Madoka said "I'm sorry but that's all I know"

"No problem kiddo, thank you for your time Miss Kaname, and if you see anything else or remember anything call me on this number okay?" the old detective said

"Alright" Madoka whispered.

"Hey, chin up we'll get whoever did this to her"

"I know you will" Mami said 'Because we'll be helping you out as well'


	2. Chapter 2

"A girl with a purple hoodie?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah, I saw her at the crime scene yesterday. I think it was her" Kirito said

"Couldn't be, the knife was embedded in the girls hands and wall. If she was then we would have sensed a met nearby, but consider we didn't and you saw her leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't trust her" Kirito said

"And we should keep our guards up around her at all times just in case" Naruto said unaware that the purple hooded girl was nearby and glaring at them.

'I knew it, of course they mistrust me' she thought walking away. She bumped into somebody before muttering an apology

"It's alright, just be careful next time alright?" he asked

"Sure" the girl said

"Alright" he said.

* * *

"So are you guys the Vanguard or something like that?" a voice asked making the three turn around, there behind them was a young man with a navy shirt underneath a white button up shit which he left undone, on his left arm was a sleeve tattoo of fish scales. He had navy blue hair and deep brown eyes

"Yeah we're them, I'm Naruto these are Kirito and Yosuke, so who are you stranger?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm from ARGUS' marine biology department, Director Wilson thought you guys could use my help, along wither another; but she'll be here shortly" Gray said

"Good, we need the help we can get, apparently a serial killer dubbed 'Target J' has been in the city for the past three weeks. But we encountered his first corpse just yesterday, so we need to catch this guy before anymore pop up" Naruto said

"Understood, so where are we checking first?" Gray asked.

"We've done the schooling areas, and the shopping district, we were about to hit the entertainment boulevard, as they call here"

"The what?" Gray asked

"The Entertainment Boulevard or the more used Nightclub district, its where the cities bars, nightclubs and pubs are located, then we were going to check out the dining district" Naruto said

"Sounds good, I could go for a burger or something" Gray said.

"Then let's go" Kirito said

* * *

"I wonder what's been up with Madoka and the others lately" Hitomi asked herself as she watered the plants around her posh home. "It's like their different somehow" she sighed

"That's because they are" a British sounding voice said

"Who's there?" Hitomi asked.

"Down here my good ma'am" the voice said again as Hitomi looked down to see a weird cat like thing with forest green eyes "Salutations I am Sanbey, an Incubator here grant you single wish in return for become a magical girl so you can defend the world by defeating monstrous abominations called witches"  
"Really?" Hitomi asked "But what could I wish for?"

"Anything your heart desires; and said wish well be the base for your powers! Wish for a sunny day and you control the weather, wish for someone to recover and you can heal, wish to save somebody you'll control time itself! But there are a few fine print issues you should be aware of" Sanbey said

"And they are" Hitomi asked putting down the watering can she was using and sat at the white table on her house's patio.

"First to form the contract you must make a wish as established, then once said wish is granted I will turn you into a Puella Magi; by basically turning you into a soulless creature called a lich, or zombie if you prefer and place your soul inside a gem, next if your soul gem gets clouded by too much grief then the hunter will become the hunted, meaning if your soul gem turns black you become a witch! And then one of your friends will kill you and say that they are sorry for not coming to aid you in your time of darkness, which while too little too late tends to give the departed comfort as they are killed" Sanbey explained

"I...I...I" Hitomi stuttered.

"A horrible fate I know, but my race deems its necessary. I do not! though I am consider to be insane by their standards" Sanbey said "You see we don't have emotions and those who do are considered to be mentally sick, I thought like this at one point"

"But what happened?"

"I was infected with the blue light of hope, and giving emotions as well as this snazzy accent. The hive mind being the cold heart emotionless bastard that he is decided to fire me as it were. So I came to Earth to find someone to help the other Puella Magi in this city. And with my quest I have found you milady, so do you wish to have a wish?" Sanbey said

"Yes, Mr Sanbey I wish" Hitomi said

* * *

"Man we've been at this for a while now and haven't found anything" Yosuke said

"Except Gray's burger, your mega frozen coke, three bags of caramel popcorn, twelve cappuccino Kit-Kats, a pizza and to top it off a bowl octopus Ramen!" Kirito said listing what the speedster had eaten.

"I need the energy, I have an extremely high metabolism" Yosuke said crunching on an apple.

"And add an apple to the list" Kirito deadpanned. Suddenly he looked left and just standing there was the girl he had seen before in the same faded purple hoodie completly hiding her face and a pair of faded black jeans. "It's her!" the dark knight said making the others look at her.

"Hey mind if we ask you some questions?" Naruto asked as the girl just stood there

"Go ahead" she spoke shocking Yosuke

'It can't be, she's...'

"Why were you at the crime scene" Kirito asked.

"To see if anyone else was injured or killed, luckily they just killed the girl and pinned her up, and no I didn't see the killer" hoodie said

"Okay, next question, who are you?" Yosuke asked

"No one special" the girl said walking off.

"I was so sure it was her" Yosuke said disheartened

"Sorry man, I know how much you miss her" Kirito said

"We should have searched harder for her" Yosuke said

"Her?" Gray asked.

"My girlfriend she's been missing at sea for three months, but her parents think she's dead" Yosuke explained

"Sorry to hear that man" Gray said

"Thanks, now come on we have to find Target J" Naruto said "After that we'll search for her" once the four walked off the girl emerge from where she was hiding and looked shocked

"They miss me?" she asked sadly before walking off.

* * *

"That was so fun" the killer said as he walked the nightclub district, "But it was too quick, nobody enjoyed the punchline, one well. I'll tell a more complicated punchline next time" he said as he spotted a girl wearing a casino bunny girl outfit while smoking a cigarette. "Hello gorgeous" he stalked over to her

"What do you want freak?" she asked flicking her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder

"Just to tell you a joke" the killer said

"Whatever" she said leaving. But soon she was starting to lose breathe. Behind the killer was strangling her with a piece of cable wire.

"You see no one around has a sense of humour, and I'm just out trying to make the world laugh, when its bimbos and bitches like you that make the world a more serious place, so I'm here to make you lighten up" the killer growled before placing a Karambit knife on her left cheek and say in a light manner "Why so serious?" before craving a smile on her face while she died of asphyxiation. Then the killer hang her up where she was first spotted smoking with the knife. The killer walked away laughing.

* * *

That night the hooded girl walked up to an apartment, and pulled out a key and opened the door.

"I'm home" she said stripping away her outfit before running her hand through her long hair. She grabbed a pair of scissors and headed into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and started to trim her hair, after that she turned on the hot water of the shower while looking behind her in the mirror seeing an X shaped scar on her upper back. She cursed her luck at surviving the island.

"I never thought that these scars were the only marks I would attain on that island" she said stepping under the scolding hot water. She could only think of the horrors of the island. It had plague her thoughts for all the time she was on there. Only a person she met on the island called the Ghost helped her escaped by stowing away on the boat, unfortunately he was left behind, not that he minded because he told her that she could come back for him.

"I will" she said exiting the shower now feeling human again before wrapping a towel around her and walking into a bedroom. She picked out a pair of short and a tank top before changing into them. She looked over to her nightstand where a picture of her and her friends sat. Picking it up she smiled.

"I'm back now guys" she said looking into the nearby window showing her reflection. "And I'm not leaving again" Sayaka said before heading off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayaka walked around in the fresh air wearing a blue hoodie and some jeans. She had a small smile on her face as she headed for the school. She had a hunch about the case, namely a piece of evidence no one had recovered yet, so she was going to the school to see if she could recover it and hand it over to the police. She also grabbed a pair of gloves, that once she got there she the evidence, she wouldn't contaminate it. Looking around she spotted the sectioned off area. Walking over slowly while pulling on her gloves she looked around.

* * *

"Okay, so the vomit in the bushes belongs to Madoka, the blood on the walls belongs to the victim. So what else did he leave behind?" Sayaka asked looking around, her time on the island sharpened her skills, of course she had heard about this psycho from her island mentor. A mass murderer without an m.o. but two calling cards, the Glasgow smile of the victim's faces and something else the police never found. Hopefully by tracking the area she could find what was left behind. Searching around where the body was discovered.

'Poor Madoka, having to see that; I wouldn't have minded if it was that bitch in class 2-D she took have done with the removal of several pegs' Sayaka searching in the bushes to the right of the vomit. She saw a small thin piece of white. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the shrub to reveal it was a playing card, and it was the card most unused

"So judging by this we should be calling him the Joker"

"Excuse me missy, but you do know that you're standing in a crime scene right?" Masaoka asked coming up to her

"Um, sure I don but I was careful, you see I want to be a detective when I'm older" Sayaka said smiling "Oh yeah, I found this while searching through the bushes" Sayaka said hainding the card over to Masaoka.

"Wow, great find." Masaoka said looking at the card. "Oh shit, it's him!"

"You know about him?" Sayaka asked

"I was on the task force to catch this guy back in Gotham City, ten of the best international officers of law enforcement banding together to catch the world's most deranged criminal. he has the moniker of the clown prince of crime. It took over six months to catch him with the help of ARGUS. then it fell to them to transport him to an ultra-max prison, dubbed Tartarus. But rumours were he killed the transport team and escaped. Never in my darkest nightmares would I imagine that he turn up here" Masaoka said as his hand shook while holding the card

"Are you okay?" Sayaka asked

"No, I'm scared out of my mind" Masaoka said

"Anything I do?" Sayaka asked.

"Just stay safe" Masaoka said as eh answered his phone.

* * *

"So another one huh?" Gray asked as he and Yosuke saw the bunny girl hung up by a wire around her neck held in place with a Karambit knife. "I'll get us in" Gray said to Yosuke before realising no one was there.

"Superhero coming through" Flash said appearing next to the officer in charge "What we got?"

"A dead girl, death by strangulation. and of course the Glasgow smile on her face." the officer said "And this is the detective heading up the case here" he said pointing out Masaoka, but Flash went wide eyed at who was behind the good detective.

"No" Flash gasped as he saw Sayaka

"Anyway I'm Detective Masaoka, and this is my ride along.

"I'm Sayaka Miki"

"The Flash, nice to meet you good looking" Flash flirted with Sayaka earning a small smile from her before Masaoka bluntly reminded them he was there "Oh and you to sir"

"Am I missing something or are you two dating?" Masaoka asked making the two teens blush

"We're just friends"

"Sure you are. Anyway do your thing Sayaka" Masaoka said as Sayaka nodded as she looked around the crime scene

'So you're alive huh?' Flash asked via telepathy

'Yeah, I just got. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was afraid" Sayaka said looking under a dumpster

'Of what?' Flash asked

'You wouldn't like me because of what happened, that I wasn't the real Sayaka, that you moved on'

'NEVER! I would never think any of those things, and you want to know why?' Flash asked

"Detective over here!" Sayaka said 'Can we talk about this later?'

'Sure' Flash smiled.

"You found something?" Masaoka asked as she pulled the card out from behind the victim and handed him the card. It was once again the Joker card, but this time it had HAHA written in the victim's blood.

"Bastard's taunting us" Masaoka growled.

"So we now have a name, makes sense given ARGUS' designation for him of Target J' Flash thought

'Considering Deadshot was Target D' Sayaka said via telepathy

'I suppose' Flash said 'Now can we talk'

* * *

"What's up?" Sayaka asked before Yosuke took off his mask once they were in private and attacked her lips passionately

'I missed you,

'I can tell' Sayaka joked

'Seriously, did you think I would just move on like nothing happened between us? You were gone for three months!'

'Well time slowed to a crawl on the island I was trapped on, I couldn't tell if I was there for months or years' Sayaka said as he eyes started to tear up

'it was the same for me, and I will never abandon you, okay? and do you know why that is'

'no why?" Sayaka asked

"Because I love you" Yosuke said softly before kissing Sayaka again while he was holding her tightly.

"I love you too" Sayaka asked burying her head into hsi chest 'I'm the happiest girl in the world, or at least I feel like her anyway"'

"Never do that again alright?" Yosuke asked

"Sure" Sayaka said.

* * *

"GUYS! This is Kirito! I think I found him"

"Where?" Yosuke asked

"Downtown" Kirito said

"We're near there, we could head over there and try and stop him" Sayaka said

"Alright suit up"

"Sure thing, PUELLA MAGI!" Sayaka said transforming. Once the transformation stopped revealing her magical out, with her cape hiding the scars on her back. But Flash saw them. He didn't mention them so he just picked her up

"This is The Flash, I'm on my way" Flash smiled

"Good because the others are already there fighting Target J!" Kirito said over the comm "And have been for the past fifteen minutes"

"SHIT!" Flash panicked

* * *

**Fifteen minutes earlier**

The team had trracked down a possible lead on Target J leading them to an abandoned building. Mami and Homura weren't taking any chances pulling out their big guns and entered with Naruto and Madoka wa sback up.

"Madoka if this gets too hard for you manage fall back"

"Okay I understand" Madoka said

"Sure take one of our best players out of the game" Kyoko whined.

"We have to, I don't know what the effects of feeling fear has on the power of hope, sure it may not affect her, but I'm not taking any chances, especially without Flash or Gray here as backup" Naruto said "Ring locate Target J" he said

"Scanning, scanning. Target located" the ring said. Suddenly a bone chilling laugh sounded out. The Puella Magi jumped while Naruto summoned a katana with his will energy.

"Come on out of the shadow!" Green Lantern said. The laugh quieted down.

"Very well" Target J said as he walked out of the shadows hiding him. The man before them wore a purple suit with a green waistcoat, an orchid was held in his long coat's lapel. He's skin was as white as chalk, he wore a permanent grin on his blood red lips; thick black eye makeup surrounded his disturbed green eyes. Once he spotted the girls he slicked back his raggedy day glow green hair. "But you can call me the Joker" he said bowing

"Why hello beautiful" he said adjusting the dark violet tie around his neck "Wanna hear a joke?" he asked

"I've got one, a clown walks in a fist" Green Lantern said summoning a massive fist while Blue Lantern added a second fist and punched the target sending him flying.

* * *

"Talk about a punchline, but now it's my turn to tell a joke" Joker said drawing out two knives, "And its a killer" he shouted running over to Mami, only to avoid heavy machine gun fire from Homura.

"Mami, NOW!" Homura shouted

"Got it!" Mami said changing her musket for a shot gun and pulled the trigger releasing enchanted buckshot, she quickly reformed it into a revolver and did some gunslinging work.

"Ride them Cowgirl!" Kyoko said using her spear to try and impale the Joker. Only the clown grabbed the spear and shoved the end into Kyoko's stomach before using it to smack Homura on the head. Next he scratched Mami's side as she used her flintlock revolver to deflect most of the spear.

"MAMI!" Green Lantern shouted.

"Well that was" Joker said as he stalked forward towards the winded Kyoko

"Kyoko!" they all said

"Why so serious" Joker laughed as he pulled out a knife and was about to kill the redhead when a cutlass landed in a pillar in front of the Joker's nose. "That's a sharp knife, now who threw it?" Joker asked.

"That would be me!" Sayaka declared.

"It can't be" Mami gasped

"SAYAKA!" Kyoko cheered

"Miss me?" Sayaka said flourishing her blade.

"Who's the blue chick?" Joker asked

"Your worse Nightmare!" Sayaka said jumping into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4

"SIREN'S SABRE!" Sayaka shouted as the cutlass in her hand became a massive sword of enchanted water. Joker jumped back from the massive sword. The Joker dodged every slash with the blade as Kyoko regained her spear and thrust it at the maniac clown. The two girls were backing him into the corner when he grabbed a grenade out of his pocket.

"Let's not let our tempers explode here" the Joker said dropping the grenade. Once the debris clear it showed that the grenade blew a hole in the wall near the water. Below was a fast running river. The team couldn't see him.

"Slade is not going to like this" Naruto said "But let's head home for now"

"Agreed, but first" Kyoko said turning on Sayaka with the others. Most of them serious at the blunette who was being supported by Yosuke. Kyoko laughed hugging the mermaid in a bear hug "Do you know how worried we were?"

"Yes we were rather worried" Homura said smiling joining in the hug

"You're staying on dry land" Naruto laughed

"I agree" Mami said

"Welcome back" Madoka said happily crying joining in the group hug "And don't scare us like that again"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry guys" Sayaka said tearing up.

"Come on party at our place" Kyoko said

"Some things never change" Naruto sighed.

* * *

The next morning the team went to Japan's ARGUS headquarters in the city

"YOU LOST HIM! HOW DID YOU LOOSE HIM?" Slade asked

"He used a grenade to cover his tracks" Naruto said

"We're sorry" Madoka bowed

"You do realise that the world's biggest madman is now at large, because of a grenade. You've faced monsters and nightmares; but this man makes you slip up" Slade said before looking at the returned addition of Sayaka "Now for a better subject, welcome back Miss Miki. I'm sorry we weren't able to find you earlier" Slade smiled.

"Ah, no biggie" Sayaka said.

"But I must ask, where you were all this time" Slade asked

"I would also like to know that" Naruto said

* * *

"Okay, when the cruise ship was going down, we got to the lifeboats, but the waves were too high and the aft I was in tipped over and I was forced into a underwater current. When I resurfaced I couldn't see the ship, and the only floating device was the raft. So I used the boat to drift along until I passed out, What seemed like a couple of hours later I woke up and saw an island in front me, an island the locals dubbed Lian Yu. When I landed on the shore I was weak from hunger and thirst. Heck the ocean water looked might refreshing; So just about I was about to scoop up some of that salty seawater, a hooded figure came up to me and knocked me out cold. When I regain consciousness a cup of water and some meat was left by my bed." Sayaka said

"Hold on, did you say Lian Yu?" Slade asked

"Yeah why?" Sayaka asked.

"the special prison we hoped to contain the Joker was located deep under Lian Yu. Hence the name Tartarus, the Greek underworld's place where the wicked reside" Salde said

"Wait how did he get away in the first place?" Naruto asked

* * *

"That's a answer for another time. Now I've detected two witches, one near the restaurant district and there may be one in the warehouse sector. Sayaka handle the warehouse district, Kyoko take the others to the restaurant the district. Heroes meet up with Kirito and try and find the Joker. I'll have Gray and his partner meet up with you at the watchtower" Slade said

"The Watchtower?" Sayaka asked

"Our main base of operation in the city. We have yet to find a permanent monitor to go in and supervise us, so we take it in turns. Which might be my turn next" Naruto said

"Okay time to move" Yosuke said "Be safe"

"I will be" Sayaka said kissing him on the cheek "Puella Magi!"

"PUELLA MAGI!" the other girls shouted changing into their magical girl forms.

"Once we finished without witch we'll help you okay?" Homura said

"Thanks" Sayaka said.

* * *

Sayaka walked through the warehouse labyrinth until she reached the door which said the name 'Kirsten' Sayaka bowed her head and apologised.

Once she walked inside she spotted Kirsten in the form of a blind folded naga with blades coming out of her wrists.

"Crap" Sayaka said as the witch wrapped her tail around the blunette's legs hoisting her into the air. "Man am I rusty" She said as the blades were coming close to her.

"Gaia Guard!" a voice shouted as a green light formed in front of Sayaka blocking the blade before an axe was flung into the air cutting off the tail. Sayaka spun and landed on the ground

"Thanks a bunch" Sayaka said standing up

"You're welcome Sayaka" the owner of the voice said

"You're shitting me"

* * *

Standing before Sayaka was Hitomi in her magical girl outfit, which consisted of a pale green dress which went down to ankles with a ruffled edge, her right arm was covered by a long green glove which had her two middle fingers, while she had a simple green brace on her left arm. Over her chest was a single shoulder green leather corset with black ribbons that protected her torso. Topping off her outfit was a dark green beret. Her weapon was a Battle Axe

"HITOMI, what are you doing?" Sayaka shouted

"Helping out my friend" Hitomi said twirling her axe before striking the witch again.

"Wait how did you become a magical girl?" Sayaka asked stabbing the witch in the back.

"Later" Hitomi said as her axe started to glow. Sayaka nodded and did the same with her cutlass.

"GAIA GUILLOTINE!" Hitomi shouted

"SIREN'S SABRE!" Sayaka shouted enchanting her cutlass. The two girls used their final attacks to cut down the snake witch. Soon it died and making the witch's labyrinth disappeared and a grief seed appear. Hitomi picked up the seed and clean her soul gem. She smiled looking over her shoulder before shouting out

"Sanbey" she said as a blue Incubator appeared on her shoulder taking the grief seed and ate it

"That was rather delicious" Sanbey said

"A blue Incubator, that talks like a British, what?" Sayaka asked. "Hitomi, What is going on?"

* * *

Suddenly a shadow passed over them, making them draw out their weapons. Soon what appeared to be a gigantic bird landed them near them with its wings wrapped around its body. Before the wings unfurled revealing a young woman wearing a green midriff top with a stripe of gold down the middle, she wore a crossbelt across her bare midriff. She also wore green tights with golden shin guards which had feathers etched into it overtop a pair of red boots. On her arms were two big brown leather bracers with studs in them, while hanging off her belt was a mace.

"Oh crap" Sayaka said as the girl took off her helmet which looked a flying bird, revealing her coppery hair and red eyes.

"Man, did I take a wrong turn or something, hey you two, do you know where the Watchtower is?" the winged girl asked

"I only heard of it myself a couple of hours ago" Sayaka said

"Geez, I really AM lost" the girl cried.

* * *

"There you are Sora" a voice said as Gray appeared wearing only green pants and arm protection, scale etching on it to mimic the tattoo sleeve of scales. A bronze bracer on his left arm was covered by shark fang designs. On his left pectoral was a shark like design. "I've been searching the city for you" he said as the three girls drooled over his body before the Puella Magi snapped out of it think

'I've got a boyfriend, I've got a boyfriend' they thought

"Enjoying the view there ladies" Gray said

"Unfortunately we're taken" Hitomi said

"Hey nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy every now and then right Hitomi?"

"Um...right?" Hitomi aske blushing

"Come I'll take you four to the Watchtower, even the weird sentient plushie thing" Gray said eyeing Sanbey who jumped up on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Thank you very much kind sir" Sanbey said bowing as the four walked off.

* * *

Soon they reached a tall skyscraper. One which had a 360 degree view

"This is Hayabusa Tower, you guys are actually using Hayabusa Tower as the location for an ARGUS Base!" Sayaka said

"So, what's so special about this tower?" Gray asked swiping a key card into a card reader.

"Simple, this is the city's second tallest tower and home to two hundred different companies, one company per floor. Heck I think Madoka's mother works here" Sayaka said

"Yes, it also said to be the first building built in the city's limits." Hitomi said as an elevator opened.

"All aboard" Gray said as the four heroes stepped inside and Gray pushed a button marked with a clock face. "This is a private elevator leading to floor 199, which is ARGUS' tactical administrational outpost. We call it the watchtower because we can quickly deploy from there through experimental technologies created by several technology research companies that have connections with ARGUS. And as you can tell it's not being used by ARGUS so Director Wilson allowed us to have it as a base of operations rather than using the apartments of Mami Tomoe, Naruto Uzumaki and the house of Madoka Kaname"

* * *

"Impressive, anything else we should know"

"It has a pool" Gray laughed walking out as the girls were gobsmacked by the room, a computer system took up an entire wall, which had Kirito sitting at the desk typing in several commands while watching several screens. One of them having the latest gaming news. Kyoko and Homura were in a training area set up like a dojo. Madoka and Mami were in a massive kitchen preparing tea and cakes. While Naruto and Yosuke looking over some kind of weird table thing which was a touch screen computer.

"Found them, and picked up one more" Gray said walking over to the steps that lead up to the ready room and sleeping areas.

"Hello gorgeous" Kyoko said

"Mind out of the gutter Kyoko" Homura said grabbing her dark coloured towel, before freezing to see Hitomi and a blue Incubator. "Hold on, what is she doing here?" the time traveller asked seeing the green haired girl looking around making everyone take notice

"Hitomi?" Madoka asked

"Hello"

"Screw that, why is the Incubator with her blue?" Homura barked

"Who me, I'm Sanbey" Sanbey smiled "A pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise, I'm sure" Kyoko deadpanned

"No need to get Snarky, I'm not like Ninth" Sanbey said

"Ninth? Oh you mean Kyubey right?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, you see several members of the numbered series of Incubator have fallen ill thanks to the Emotional Spectrum of light. I was affected by the light of Hope. So I'm a more cheerful version of my former self. I just have to warn you about Ichibey, an Incubator that got hit by the light of rage. Angry little booger he is"

"And the accent?" Mami asked

"Side effect" Sanbey said

"Okay, so we'll put the Hitomi and Sanbey issue to the side for the moment and work out what to do with the Joker" Naruto said

"Yes sir!" they all said gathering around the touch screen table.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so I'm going to take off now, I need to do something" Sayaka said.

"Sure, I'll fill you in on the details later" Madoka said

"You can either use the lift or teleporter. I would recommend the teleporter to go straight home" Naruto said

"Yeah thanks" Sayaka said heading over to a high tech pad.

"Hope she didn't eat" Gray joked

"That only happened ONCE!" Kirito shouted "And we didn't have the buffers on" he said activating it making Sayaka disappear in a blue light.

"So anyway back to what we were talking about earlier" Yosuke said

"So far the Joker's pattern and m.o. has been different every time he's struck, so we can't predict what he's going to do next" Naruto said

"So how are we suppose to catch this guy?" Kirito asked

"I have no idea, well no idea besides waiting for him to slip up" Naruto asked.

"So all we can do is wait?" Gray asked.

"Afraid so, now next issue Hitomi being a magical girl and miss"

"Sora Takenouchi, aka Hawkgirl" Sora said

"And the wings?"

"Oh, they just appeared one day after I found a oddly coloured feather" Sora said

"Alright now Hitomi you story"

* * *

When Sayaka arrived back at her apartment, she quickly went into her room and grabbed her old purple hoodie and pulled it on, then she went over to her bed and pulled a box out from underneath and flipped the lid open revealing a makeshift Recurve bow and a quiver filled with arrows. She quickly put the quiver on her back before pulling her hood back up. Next she pulled on a pair of black biker glove and looked out the windows.

"Finally I can be what I was taught to be on Lian Yu, not a magical girl or a victim but a Huntress" she declared leaving her apartment. Looking around she decided to read in a random direction and hoped no one recognised her, pulling her hood over her face more to hide her blue eyes and hair. Soon she was sprinting around the streets looking for her pray: Target J or the Joker, a insidious clown who didn't know any morals. Soon she found herself in the fashion district where all the main clothing vendors were located. The shopping mall where she and most of the other female students hang out. It was keeping just past sunset so there was light still in the sky but if was fading fast. The hum of the street lamps were the only noise as Sayaka crept around the buildings hoping that the Joker were strike here next.

"He has to be here, it's the closet to the schooling area, but he was last spotted at the warehouse section of the industrial district" Sayaka said looking around when she heard a scream. "Found you"

* * *

"Now be a good girl and just stand there, I'm not going hurt you, much" Joker said placing a pair of knives inside the girl's mouth

"Yuriko!" her brother shouted  
"Oh don't worry you'll find this funny as well" the deranged clown said before an arrow was fired into his shoulder. "OW, that hurt"

"It was suppose to hurt" Huntress said "Go" she said to the two targets

"Scruffy looking hero there" Joker said "I mean what is that an old hoodie, some jeans and sneakers?" Joker asked.

"Hey I'm still developing my costume" Huntress said offended

"Uh huh" Joker said not believing her. "So shall we dance?"

"Yes let's" Huntress said drawing an arrow and clipped it onto the bowstring before pulling it back "So come get it"

* * *

Huntress let go of the bowstring before running in with her grip switching from the grip to the bottom of her bow to use it as a bat striking the Joker in the stomach, then switching to the grip using it to act as a weapon enhancer added a bit of weight to her fist. Next she stomped the Joker's foot.

"Not bad" Joker said head-butting Huntress before trying to stab at her with a knife, each swipe was dodged by the hooded heroine making her step back more and

'I'm going to be cornered!' she panicked as she felt the nearest wall behind her

"Gotcha!" Joker shouted driving his blade into her shoulder. She was holding back her screams

"I have to hold on, I must not scream' she thought panicking. She grit her teeth trying to hold back the pain and memory of Lian Yu.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Flash shouted racing in and belting the Joker.

"Are you okay?" Hawkgirl said landing next to Sayaka with Madoka landing next to her and healed the wound

"That was dangerous" Madoka said

"Well yeah, I was pretty stupid" Sayaka said lowering her hood as Madoka finished healing her.

"Get back here" Flash said zooming after the Joker.

"See yah" Joker laughed as he threw a smoke grenade

'Warning lethal toxin detected!' Madoka's ring said

"What kind of toxin?" Madoka asked

"Hydrogen Cyanide and Strychnodide' The ring said freaking Madoka out.

"You think a little smoke will stop me?" Flash asked

"NO DON'T! IT WILL KILL YOU!" Madoka shouted out making Flash skid to a stop

"How bad?" Hawkgirl asked

"One of the chemical I knew and that was Cyanide, also something called Strychnodide" Madoka said

"Strychnodide as in the main ingredients in some pesticides?" Flash asked backing up

"And the Hydrogen Cyanide would kill a person in a minute" Hawkgirl said

"Where the hell did that sick bastard get those from and how did he mix them together!" Flash exclaimed

"We better tell Slade" Sayaka said

"After I look at that stab wound"  
"We don't have" Sayaka started before Flash ran off with her

* * *

"Time" Sayaka said arrived outside her apartment

"Now we do, come on" Yosuke said pulling on his jacket. Soon he placed her arm around hsi shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could take him with what I learnt on the island"  
"Don't be, from what I saw you were doing well until the end there" Yosuke said kissing her cheek.

"I'm an idiot I'm a better fighter as a Puella Magi, not some comic book vigilante wannabe" she said opening the door to her apartment and throwing herself down onto a couch as Yosuke started to tend to her wound.

"You've got nothing to fret about, tonight was just a trial run, heck most heroes have this problem"

"Did you?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah, I was running to stop a robber, only I couldn't stop and slam both of us into a wall, and didn't stop" Youske said

"That had to hurt  
"It did a bit, but never let your mistakes get the better of you okay?" Yosuke asked hugging her.

"Okay" Sayaka whispered falling asleep

* * *

The next morning Kirito had called in Sayaka early. Once she appeared yawning a cup of coffee was offered to her

"Thanks" Sayaka groaned taking a sip, "So why did you call me in here so early?"

"I got a little something for you" the dark knight said "I saw the footage of the fight from last night, got to say black skinny jeans, sneakers and a ratty old hoodie ain't going to cut it. It may have done on a prison island, but here you may need something I bit more protective and cooler looking" Kirito said leading her over to a darkened section of the armoury. Sayaka looked puzzled until Kirito flicked on the lights. "Try it on" Kirito said pointing to what he revealed.

"Sure just no peeking okay?" Sayaka said

"No problem" Kirito said as Sayaka walked into the room and the door shut. Sighing the Dark Knight walked over to his own area of the armoury and started to switch into his Batman persona.

* * *

"Not bad" Kirito heard Sayaka said as he was about to pull his mask on. He smiled before turning around to see Sayaka in her new costume. It was comprised of a dark blue catsuit made out of nylon and Kevlar from protection and movement while over top she wore a black leather duster with purple trim, and purple around the shoulder and elbows to help with movement. She had her quiver on her back and in her right hand was a combat staff.

"Not bad, but the quiver throws it out. So I managed to get you something else" Kirito said as he pointed out two crossbows.

"I think I'll stick in the bow for a while" Sayaka said pulling up the hood on her duster.

"Okay, sure" Batman said before an alert rang out "The First mutual Bank is being robbed by 'clowns'

"You think Joker's got himself a crew?" Sayaka asked

"No doubt, anyway we better get over there" Batman said "oh by the way, do you have a name yet?"

"Yeah, call me Huntress" Sayaka said pulling her hood up

"Nice name, Miss Miki" Batman said as a large black vehicle appeared "Now time to check out hwo this bad boy works"

"And that is?" Sayaka asked

"The Beyond Tumbler!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa, this is pretty sweet, where did you get it from?" Sayaka asked looking around the cabin of the Beyond Tumbler

"The Future, where I got all of my tech" Kirito said starting it up

"Wait, the future?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah, my suit, the car and several other items appeared out of a time portal sent from roughly 50 years in the future, I knwo the exact year because of the tiem stamp on them, but why they did it I have no clue" Kirito said

"Okay, so you use them to fight crime in our current time" Sayaka said

"Yeah, anyway we're here. I'll park around back" Kirito said stopping behind the bank as the two heroes got out and pulled up their hoods.

"I'll head up top and enter via the roof, you go inside via the rear entrance" Batman said

"Got it" Huntress said pulling out her staff out and flicking it out before opening the door and snuck. "Huntress has entered the target building" Huntress said

"Roger, I'm up top" Batman said. Huntress stalked through the hallways. "How does it look?"

* * *

"Badly, they've got hostages. Wait hang on, they're wearing clown masks. Almost like" Batman said

"They're working for the Joker" Huntress said as she entered the bank. "Move on three?"  
"On three" Batman said

"1...2...3!" the two shouted as Huntress unleashed a couple of shock arrows taking down two thugs while Batman dropped down and took down two more thugs by knocking their heads together making them collapse, looking around he spotted a thug grabbing a young girl and placing a gun to her head.

"Okay heroes drop your weapons otherwise this girl won't see tonight" the thug said

"Alright we'll put them down" Batman said placing his batarangs on the ground the same time as Huntress lowered her bow onto the ground. "Now we're backing up so we're nowhere near them okay, good"

"Kick them over to the wall" The thug said interrupting them

"Okay" Huntress said kicking her bow across the bank, Batman did the same with his batarangs. They were backing away slowly That was when she spotted a familiar redhead.

* * *

'Kyoko, think you can help us out?' Sayaka asked via telepathy

'Sayaka, where are you?' Kyoko asked

'I'm the chick in blue and purple' Sayaka said

'Sure what should I do'

'an illusion over the girl in the thugs arms so we can attack"

"I've got it' Kyoko smirked holding out her hand making the girl disappear forcing the goon to release her

"WHAT"  
"BATS NOW!" Huntress said drawing out her staff and whacking teh thug in the face as Batman flung his batarangs at teh other thugs taking them down.

"Have a nice Trip!" Kyoko taunted them as the landed on their backs. "See you next fall" she added a twirl of her spear.

* * *

"You okay?" Huntress asked the little girl that was held hostage

"Uh huh" the girl nodded

"Good, you were quite brave today." Huntress said

"Really?" the girl looked embarrassed.

"Sure did kiddo" Batman said.

"Well now, what to do with these guys?" Huntress asked as sirens appeared.

"That's our cue" Batman said as he and Huntress left. But not before stopping to say goodbye to the young girl they saved.

* * *

On the other side of town Mami, Homura and Hitomi was engaged in battle with a star witch.

"On Harmony is really kicking our backside" Hitomi said dodging the thorny vine like arms of the witch.

"Homura!" Mami said summoning out two of her musket and firing "Now would be a good time"

"Got it, Chronicle FREEZE!" Homura said making the world monochrome. She quickly pulled out a pair of magnums and started to fire at the witch, once the magnums were empty she switched to an assault rifle, emptying two clips before putting it back, Suddenly her hand brushed against something inside her subspace pocket. She gleefully smiled pulling out an RPG and pulling the trigger. All of her shots froze in midair, she quickly got behind cover before restarting time.

"Oh dear, I suggest we" Mami started

"TAKE COVER!" Hitomi said diving off to the side with Mami and Homura when the explosion sounded. Shocking all three of them.

"Overkill much Miss Akemi" Hitomi said as nothing but ash remained of the star witch.

"I agree, Homura, next time show some restraint" Mami said as the labyrinth they were in dissipated allowing the girls to clean their soul gems with the grief seed.

"So what now?" Hitomi asked "The star witches have been increasing ever since the Joker showed up.

"I don't think all of them are Star witches" Mami said

"Why not ?" Homura asked

"Because a mass-murderer is going around and killing for basically shits and giggles" Mami said.

"Can we talk about this another time? Kyosuke's got a concert tonight and" Hitomi said blushing.

"Of course in fact we'll help you" Mami said helping Hitomi back to her house with Homura near her.

"We will?" Homura asked before getting kicked in the shin.

"Yes we will" Mami stated as she dragged her younger teammates away.

* * *

"Isn't it a lovely night to dance under the pale moonlight with the devil?" The Joker asked walking across the bridge

"Actually, I prefer swimming" A voice said as a torrent of water rushed at the sadistic clown.

"Not bad fish boy, and that was quite a refreshing drink" The Joker said flicking his tongue around as Grey appeared hold two sword hilts, his shark tattoo lit up. Soon the water reformed above the grips making them blades of water

"Wow, something's fishy here, and it ain't me" Joker said drawing out a crowbar.

"Come and get some!" Aquaman said as he stomped the bridge making it fly apart, before using a part of the rubble as a flail by wrapping a tendril of water around it and smacking it into the Joker, who got back up and charged at the water user catching him off guard and smacking him about with the crowbar he was armed with; forcing teh aquatic hero to spit up blood.

"Let me tell you Fish Finger, something's coming. Something that will leave a smile on everyone's face. And then I'll be telling my joke" he said before using a golf swing on him. "But" Aquaman said as he was blacking out

"But what?" Joker asked before kicking him into a wall. "Shake?" he laughed grabbing Aquaman's hand and using a joy buzzer coercing a scream of pain out of the hero.

"You won't get away with this" Aquaman groaned out before blacking out

"Whoops I think I just did" Joker laughed before walking off whistling a jaunty tune

"I have to warn the others" he groaned

* * *

"Guys he's coming around" a voice shouted as Aquaman groaned.

"Easy Gray" Naruto said as he and Kyoko helped him up

"What happened?" Gray asked accepting a glass of water from Kyoko

"You were knocked out cold when we found you" Slade said

"I tried to fight the Joker head on, only he joy buzzed me" Gray said

"A joy buzzer, they should only do a minor shock, not 200 volts of a shock" Sora said

"Remember I'm amphibian, meaning I conduct electricity lot better, but thanks to him, my electrokinesis is at full charge. However I'm afraid that something is in the works for him"  
"It helps explains the thugs we fought off" Kirito said

"Thugs?" Slade asked

"Today Joker used some sort of hired thug army to rob a bank. We managed to step in and stop it of course, but I'm worried that more will come and spread chaos through outy the city" Sayaka said

"That appears ot be true, for now we should keep an active eye out for any of teh Joker's new gang and the Joker himself" Slade said

"YES SIR!" they all said saluting him.

"Things are no longer a joke" Naruto said


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay if you were the Joker where would you strike next?" Kirito asked removing his cowl before sitting down in a chair by the computer terminal with a mug of hot chocolate Mami made for him

"I would personally use hired thugs to cause a massive distraction while I go to a chemical factory to mix up a batch of toxin to use" Gray said as Kyoko handed him a cup, earning her a smile.

"Just hurry up and go on a date already" Yosuke said finishing his ninth cup.

"Shut up" the two said.

"Either way we have to be prepare for whatever happens" Naruto said from the kitchen area.

"And with the increase of both normal and star witches, we could be seeing a lot more destruction" Hitomi said

"Naruto, I was wondering if I could go back out with the Puella Magi and help them" Sayaka said

"Not a bad idea, but just remember you are also a member of the Vanguard" Naruto said "If you have to choose between us and them, make sure you at least think about telling us when you're not going to be able to help us out alright?"

"Yes sir" Sayaka saluted "Thank you"

"No problem, plus we'll help out when we can" Naruto said

"Just like when we first formed" Yosuke cheered

"I guess so, only this time we won't have to look over our shoulders for Deathstroke" Kirito said

"You guys have to fill us in" Grey said top which Sora nodded.

* * *

Madoka was sitting at her desk doing her maths homework and sighed, just lately she was nervous about the Joker and everything that went with it, suddenly she got an IM on her pink laptop, it was her usual IM contact: Blu-Wyngtips, while her contact name was Faeriehope

B: _Rough Day?_

M: You have no idea

B: Can't be all that bad  
M: I'm in Mitakihara city remember  
B: Killer Clown right, sry

M: Don't be, he's scary

B: Sounds it, maybe you get out of there, my town is lovely this time of year, all of the cherry blossoms bloomed'  
M: One day, do you think we can meet up in Kyoto?  
B:Y Not

"Madoka you better be doing homework" Junko cried out

"Yes mama" Madoka called back

M:g2g, cu l8r?

B: Bye-bye

And with that Madoka logged off and finished her maths work. She was still worried, mainly for Homura who was still having lingering heart problems and with the Joker around town there was no way that Homura wouldn't have an attack on her heart.

"Be safe Homura" Madoka said.

* * *

Homura was doing a solo patrol after everyone decided to split up and do a short patrol. Homura was nervous about this considering just lately her heart was not how it was before the Joker came to town, she was having minor episodes.

"I have to get back. My heart won't hold out much longer"  
"Oh dear, that's too bad I was hoping we could play a bit longer" Joker said walking out of the shadows.

'Shit!' Homura said as she felt her heartbeat sky-rocket. She tried to hide it, but the panic was written on her face as the Joker pulled out a crowbar.

"Let have some fun" he laughed swinging to try and hit. With each swing he got closer and closer to hitting Homura.

"come on, come on, come on" Homura said as she was fumbling with her shield, while blocking the Joker's crowbar

"NOW" she shouted stopping time, just enough to leap back and pull out a revolver. "Eat this" Homura shouted firing at the Joker's head, lungs, knees and shoulder. She quickly reloaded and fired again. With each shot she could feel her heart struggle more and more. "I have to get out of here" she said as the time distortion stopped

"What!" The Joker shouted dodging the dozen of shots

"I missed, I was not careful enough" she panted out

"What's the matter, scared" Joker said unleashing his laugh, Homura looked down at her soul gem, she saw it darken realising that it was dangerous for a Puella Magi to fight this foe; for his very laugh can create grief and corrupt the soul gem "Play time's over" he said swinging his crowbar

* * *

"I agree" a deep Australian voice said cutting the crowbar in two with a long sword. Deathstroke was in front of the frightened Homura. The Joker was shocked to see the armour clad Deathstroke standing before him

"So we gonna dance, or are you going to flee like the whimpering puppy you are, well Clown?" Deathstroke asked.

"What do you think I'm going to tangle with the menacing Deathstroke. After all you're much stronger than I" Joker said walking away "Besides if we play now, the next time we meet it will be boring"

"You better run" Deathstroke said, "But why was he out here?"

"Deathstroke" a voice said

"HOMURA!" Deathstroke shouted as he went over to the girl.

"I can feel it" Homura whimpered  
"What?" the Australian asked  
"Its...it's over; I'm dying" Homura said tearing up

"No you're not" Deathstroke said picking her up and heading for a helicopter. Once inside he set her down and got her hooked up to an IV similar to that of her medicine, Once Deathstroke was in the pilot's seat he called Mitakihara General to prep for Homura

"Hold on Akemi, we're nearly there. Also I may need to bring in an expert in data management so Batman could be in the field more" Deathstroke said as he notified the team

* * *

Soon the group was at the hospital, Kirito was pacing

"Kirito bro, take a seat" Yosuke said "You're making me dizzy"

"You're girlfriend isn't about to die is she?" Kirito asked

"No, none of us could have foreseen the Joker attacking Homura" Naruto said

"Do you think my powers or Madoka's ring could heal her?" Naruto asked

"I don't know"

"Hey, how is she?" Grey asked showing up with Kyoko and Sora.

"Bad, Slade said she was nearly dead" Naruto said

"Crap and the Joker got away?" Sora asked

"Looks like it" Naruto said as the doors opened

"HOMURA!" Kirito shouted running to her side.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"No" she said falling asleep

"Sorry guys but I had to give her a mild sedative to calm her down so the medicine could work." Slade said watching them tak her to a room

"What happened?" Kirito asked

"I don't know but the Joker was there when I showed up" Slade said

* * *

"Kazuto?" a woman said

"Mum" Kirito said running over to him and hugging him "Is everything okay sweetie

"Not quite, mum. My girlfriend ahs a heart condition and she just had an attack, if it wasn't for Mr Wilso she would most likely be dead" Kirito said

"Oh sweetheart" Midori said hugging her adopted as she felt him cried.

"Slade!" Junko said showing up

"Why is she here?" Slade asked

"She's Homura legal guardian, as well as mine, Kyoko and Mami's"

"Shit" Slade said light a cigar, before spotting a no smoking sign "Double Shit" he said taking a puff.

"I just heard Homura was attacked by the Joker!" she shouted

"That could have happened."

"With her heart problems escalating because of the very threat of a sadistic clown serial killer" Junko said bring this attention to those gathered

'Why didn't she tell us?' Naruto asked him

"So tell me again, how could this have happened...dammit, you've restarted Task Force X with this teenagers as your foot soldiers. Please tell Madoka isn't one of them" Junko said

"First of all, we call ourselves the Justice Vanguard. And secondly we started before we met Slade Wilson." Naruto said "And no Madoka is not a part of us"  
"Officially" Yosuke muttered before being hit in the side by Gray's elbow

"my involvement came after the Target D incident. I decided to recruit them into ARGUS so that way they could have some support. So far we haven't had much luck catching the Joker." Slade said covering his tracks a bit as Naruto walked into Homura's room.

* * *

"Hey" Homura said sleepily

"Hey, please tell me you actively looking for the Joker" Naruto said

"No, I was just patrolling when the Joker attacked me" Homura said

"I sense that in the past timelines you started to use your magic to heal the damage done to your heart and eyes, and each time you did your heart and eyes started to build up resistance"

"What are you saying?" Homura said

"Next time you jump timelines it may be your last, for the sudden shock may send you over the edge" Naruto said

"No" Homura said

"So until further notice I'm taking you off duty and recommend that you stay here for a while until it heals" Naruto said

"Yes sir" Homura said

"Hey don't worry we'll beat this thing as a team" Naruto said "Do you want me to send Kirito in?"

"Yes please" Homura whispered

"Kirito" Naruto said as he switch places with Kirito.

* * *

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Gray asked as the team met back at Hayabusa tower.

"A while, the stress of the Joker attack has taken her out for a while" Naruto said

"So you want us to stop for a while right?" Sayaka asked

"The Vanguard will be on full alert and active duty, Puella Magi will stand down, Madoka that includes you too" Naruto said

"Okay" Madoka said

"So what's his next move?" Yosuke asked

"I dread what it is" Naruto said

* * *

**So the magical girls are down thanks to the Joker attacking Homura. Plus now Junko knows about the Vanguard**


End file.
